Wishes come true
by hazelAC405
Summary: Sakura is acting a little weird today? Can a loudmouthed ninja and a prodigy change all that? I think this is really crack filled but read at your own risk! and remember R and R!


**Yayness yesterday was Sakura-chan's birthday! Wow I can't believe I forgot until I read this one fanfic! Anyway on with the story!**

_**Inner Sakura**_

_thinking_

Reading outloud

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Deal with it! –Cries in corner-**

* * *

_Wishes come true_

Sakura was walking down the streets of konoha in her normal attire. When she stopped walking, she had reached the bridge of where team seven were supposed meet every morning. Sasuke was already there so Sakura decided to wave at him.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said.

'Hn" the dark haired boy said as he didn't even look up form where he was leaning.

"Well good mourning to you to!" Sakura said in a deep voice. She giggled at her own joke and sighed a deep sigh. This caused Sasuke to look up for Sakura was acting very unlike herself today. He just shrugged it off and went back to look at the river underneath the bridge. They stayed silent for a while longer until they heard a yell.

"Sakura-chan! Happy birthday!" said an orange and yellow blur. As Naruto stopped in front of Sakura, he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Naruto! How did you know it was my birthday?" The pink haired girl asked as she took the flowers from him and smelt them.

"Well I heard you and Ino talking the other day so I asked her later and she told me that your birthday was coming up so I decided to give you these" He said as he looked at his feet.

Sasuke was starring at the two and finally realized why Sakura was acting so strange, '_so that's it huh? I bet she wants me to wish her a happy birthday' _He sighed and looked at the two.

"Hey there's a card," Sakura said as she took the card and read it.

Happy birthday and may all of your wishes come true. 

Signed, 

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Naruto

"Aw! Thanks! And all of my friends signed it to! Well all except one person." Sakura said disappointed.

Sasuke was not really paying attention until someone called out "Teme! Why didn't you sign the stupid card?"

'What stupid card dobe?" He said in his usual monotone.

"They card that all of us signed for Sakura's birthday! That card!" Naruto said getting angry.

"I never got that card and besides I have something better in mind than signing a stupid card, dobe," Sasuke said looking at Sakura, now.

"Oh really and what might that be?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"This" Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and ran off. They ran and ran until you couldn't hear Naruto screaming, "Teme! Come back here with Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly the stopped and Sakura finally saw where they stood. They stood at the opening of a field full of daisies. Right under a huge sakura tree was a picnic blanket. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Sasuke I can't believe you would do this!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down and hugged Sasuke.

He blushed a slight hue of pink and coughed awkwardly. "Yeah well I had some help but anyway happy birthday Sakura!" He said with a smirk.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, that makes this day really special for me" Sakura said with a cute smile on her rose lips.

"So did your wishes come true?" Sasuke said as they sat down.

"No, not really" Sakura said as she looked down and blushed. When she looked up her lips were parted and a rosy pink on her cheeks. Her fore finger on the bottom lip and looking like she was in deep thought.

'_She looks so cute like that' _Sasuke thought as he looked away.

"What are you starring at Sasuke-kun? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked as she widens her eyes.

"No its just your so damn cute like that" Sasuke said as he pounced on a surprised Sakura. His lips crushing hers. She was shocked but still kissed back. Sasuke nibbled at her bottom lip for an entrance, as Sakura parted her lips. Sasuke took that as an opportunity, as he slid his tongue between her lips and their tongues battled for dominance. As they parted for air Sakura gasped, shock covering her once again.

Sakura touched her bottom lips and said, "Sasuke why did you just do that?"

"Did all of your wishes come true now?" Sasuke asked starring at her porcelain face.

"Well now yes but you never answered my question" Sakura said confused.

"Didn't I?" Sasuke asked her and Sakura finally understood. She giggled and covered her swollen lips with her mouth. "Don't do that or else your hiding your beauty again." He added a little later.

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she leaned over Sasuke's body seductively.

"Hn. Same here. Oh and Sakura two more things"

"Oh and what might those be?"

"First of all. I don't want you to come close to any other boy than me. You are mine and mine alone got that?" She nodded. " Good and the second thing. Happy birthday Sakura" Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura's lips against his again.

'_Yep this has got to be the best birthday ever' _Sakura thought before she left to a blissful place. As they parted Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Sasuke you never said you loved me before" Sakura whined.

"Hn. I love you Sakura" Sasuke said as held her waist by his hand. Sakura lugged her arms around his neck.

"That's better" Sakura smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They watched the sunset and ate the food inside the basket. As they finished, they cleaned up and Sasuke walked her home. As they reached her front door Sasuke stood facing her.

"Goodnight my little cherry blossom" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a smile. She reached up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Could I maybe see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. How's after training sound?" Sakura answered while playing with his hair.

"Hn"

"Alright then I guess I will see you tomorrow"

Sakura, then, turned around and unlocked the door. As she went inside she heard someone tell her, "Happy birthday, Sakura. And may all you wishes have come true"

"They already have" whispered Sakura with a smile. **_Cha! I can't wait 'till Ino finds out I'm dating Sasuke-kun!

* * *

_**

**Ok yeah I tried to put this out yesterday but to no luck I couldn't. I'm sorry but I hope you liked this crack filled fic. Anyway leave reviews if you'd like but thanks for reading!**

**HazelAC405**


End file.
